Increasingly, society is organizing individuals into systems. We become identified by our occupation, interests, activities, accomplishments, associations and even our health/wellness. Individuals are evaluated planned, directed, and modified, as one might with various components in some complex machine or economy. This is not some Orwellian conspiracy, rather the natural outcome of individuals in an organized interactive economy, where individual and organizational diversity both contribute and benefit from a complex society.
Some of the figures illustrate diagrams of the functional blocks of various embodiments. The functional blocks are not necessarily indicative of the division between hardware circuitry. Thus, for example, one or more of the functional blocks (e.g., processors or memories) may be implemented in a single piece of hardware (e.g., a general purpose signal processor or a block or random access memory, hard disk or the like). Similarly, the programs may be standalone programs, may be incorporated as subroutines in an operating system, may be functions in an installed imagining software package, and the like.
It should be understood that the various embodiments are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the drawings.